


The Only Thing

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Adara Birthday Celebration [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Comes Back, Derek Hale Leaves Beacon Hills, Don’t copy to another site, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Text Messages, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: Derek had said, “You can come if you want. Live here. With me. You can come, Stiles.”Saying no had been the hardest thing Stiles had ever done. Because he wanted out. He wanted out so bad, and to have an offer, to have the guy he’d not-so-secretly been crushing on foryearsbe the one to give it to him, had been almost more than he could handle. His fingers had typed out the ‘yes’ and he’d sat there for close to an hour, just staring. Because he wanted it so badly. To run, to escape, to leave all this behind him.But he eventually erased the word and wrote, “Thanks Derek. Maybe some time, but not now.”And that had been that. Derek never brought it up again.And neither did Stiles.





	The Only Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [Adara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/pseuds/adara)!!!
> 
> So I've written two other pieces like this before, so this is my third and it was hard not re-using what I'd already done so hopefully it's okay. 
> 
> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis

**[Derek]**  
I had to sit through the worst dinner today  
**[Derek]**  
You wouldn’t believe what they consider to be food here.

When Stiles had received the text, he’d only briefly glanced at this phone to see who it was from before returning to what he was doing. Then the name registered and he hastily picked the phone back up, reading over the messages before smiling a little and texting back.

**[Stiles]**  
awww are you suffering?  
**[Stiles]**  
wittle baby werewolf not having his cereal?

**[Derek]**  
You’re not funny.

**[Stiles]**  
stop texting me then :P  
**[Stiles]**  
how was your day?

**[Derek]**  
Good. Busy.  
**[Derek]**  
Actually went out for a change. Had drinks with some people.  
**[Derek]**  
It was nice.

**[Stiles]**  
it sounds nice.  
**[Stiles]**  
getting laid nightly then?

**[Derek]**  
It’s not polite to talk about people’s sex lives, Stiles.

**[Stiles]**  
because CLEARLY i am the epitome of politeness

**[Derek]**  
True.  
**[Derek]**  
Why are you still up? It’s late.

**[Stiles]**  
was waiting for you  
**[Stiles]**  
it’s friday  
**[Stiles]**  
knew you’d text me eventually

**[Derek]**  
Sorry, didn’t mean to keep you waiting.

**[Stiles]**  
all good  
**[Stiles]**  
you were out

**[Derek]**  
I was out, so it was hard to get away to text you.  
**[Derek]**  
Yeah.  
**[Derek]**  
Plans coming up?

**[Stiles]**  
the usual. homework.

And research, but Stiles wasn’t going to tell him about that.

**[Derek]**  
You’ll graduate one day, promise.

**[Stiles]**  
UNIVERSITY HOMEWORK asshole!  
**[Stiles]**  
not all of us can be high school dropouts and still live the dream!

**[Derek]**  
I didn’t drop out of high school, I finished it in its entirety.

**[Stiles]**  
uh huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh  
**[Stiles]**  
but you’re right  
**[Stiles]**  
it’s late so I should sleep  
**[Stiles]**  
just wanted the chance to talk to you for a minute.

**[Derek]**  
Sorry, Stiles. I won’t be too late next week.  
**[Derek]**  
Text you Friday.

**[Stiles]**  
don’t be a stranger  
**[Stiles]**  
my father told me never to talk to strangers

**[Derek]**  
I could only BE so lucky :):)

**[Stiles]**  
asshole

**[Derek]**  
Take care of yourself.

**[Stiles]**  
yup.

He didn’t bother waiting on a response, knowing this was the end of the conversation. Stiles dropped his phone onto his desk with a sigh and leaned back, then winced and rubbed at his side. This week hadn’t been great, and it was looking like this whole _month_  was going to be a fucking shitshow.

They didn’t know _what_  had come to town, but whatever it was was a mean son of a bitch and seemed extremely interested in Stiles’ bones. Well, human bones, anyway. Apparently only humans, and seeing as how Stiles was the token human in their pack, it meant he was the one constantly getting tossed around like a rag doll.

And he’d lost his bat. His _bat_! That thing had survived the damn near apocalypse, and he’d _lost it_. He was scared to find it again, it might never forgive him and he didn’t want to lose its love. Best he just leave it where it was and know it had a long, happy life of fighting evil alongside him. It was time for it to rest.

Stiles wished it was time for _him_  to rest. He was so tired. So very, very tired.

He’d been fighting monsters since he was sixteen years old. Since then, he’d broken at least seventeen bones, gotten over a thousand cuts or injuries that included broken skin, and had way too many bruises for him to count. He had more scars than he cared to admit, had _almost_ lost an eye _twice_  and was even now sporting broken ribs, bruising on his tailbone, and a mild concussion.

Stiles was only twenty-two years old. He was too young to be this injured on a daily basis without having been in a high contact sport—not that Lacrosse wasn’t technically high contact, but he could count on one hand the number of times he’d been on the field.

He was too young to live like this, but this was what life had in store for him. He didn’t believe in fate, but if he did, it obviously felt he was destined for a horrible life.

Derek understood. It was why when he’d left to hunt down Kate, he hadn’t come back. For a while, no one had known if he was even still alive, and then one random Friday two years ago, Stiles had gotten a text from an unknown number.

All it had said was, “For some unfathomable reason, I miss you.”

Stiles hadn’t known who the hell it was, and was ready to ignore it when a follow up text had come in, proclaiming, “It occurs to me you don’t have this number. It’s Derek. I’m not dead. Surprise.”

At first, Stiles hadn’t believed it was him. He’d humoured whoever was on the other end, because he’d been bored at the time, but he must’ve made it clear he didn’t believe it was him at some point, because he eventually got a picture of Derek looking unimpressed and holding up a piece of paper that said, “Stiles, it’s me, stop being a bitch.”

Needless to say Stiles had been thrilled because, holy shit, Derek wasn’t dead! The rest of the pack was glad to hear it, but Scott was a little put out that Derek had contacted Stiles and not him. When Stiles had asked Derek if he could give Scott his number, he hadn’t received a response until the following Friday, wherein Derek had told him _not_  to give his number to the big, bad Alpha because he had no intention of coming back.

That had hurt a lot to read, and for a long while, Stiles hadn’t known how to respond. He realized after a few days that the reason he didn’t know how to respond was because he was jealous. Stiles wanted out, too. Out of Beacon Hills, out of the pack, out of this _life_. He wanted to go somewhere else, do things that didn’t involve potential maiming or death, live out his life enjoying himself instead of having to look over his shoulder every day.

But his dad wouldn’t leave. And Scott was still a Werewolf, no matter where Stiles went. This life was going to follow him, and he knew it, and he hated that. He hated that Derek had been able to pack up and leave this life behind him, despite _actually_  being a Werewolf, but he also considered the sacrifices Derek had been forced to make.

He’d lost his whole family. The one sister he had left didn’t speak to him anymore. He’d lost his entire pack. He literally had nothing and no one, so leaving was the next logical step. Stiles still had people in his life, and the only way to escape who he was would be to abandon them.

He couldn’t abandon his dad. He couldn’t abandon Scott. He couldn’t abandon Lydia.

They _were_  his life, and he was going to stay with them. As long as he had to. As long as he was able to, given the way his life was going. He kept joking with his dad that he’d never see graduation, and some days, he thought that might be true. That he’d graduated high school at all was a miracle, nevermind his grades had suffered because of the whole pack business. Now he was in university, his grades were still atrocious because figuring out how to destroy a Golem was far more important than advanced Calculus—even if Stiles really _liked_  Calculus—and most days he felt like he wouldn’t live to get his diploma.

He’d finally texted Derek back mostly just asking about what he’d been up to. Wanting to have a _normal_  conversation, wanting to live vicariously through Derek. He figured that was evident in the questions he asked, because Derek caught on relatively quickly that Stiles wanted out.

So one Friday—because apparently this phone was Derek’s burner phone and he only used it on Fridays—Derek had offered him a once in a lifetime chance.

Derek had said, “You can come if you want. Live here. With me. You can come, Stiles.”

Saying no had been the hardest thing Stiles had ever done. Because he wanted out. He wanted out so bad, and to have an offer, to have the guy he’d not-so-secretly been crushing on for _years_  be the one to give it to him, had been almost more than he could handle. His fingers had typed out the ‘yes’ and he’d sat there for close to an hour, just staring. Because he wanted it so badly. To run, to escape, to leave all this behind him.

But he eventually erased the word and wrote, “Thanks Derek. Maybe some time, but not now.”

And that had been that. Derek never brought it up again.

And neither did Stiles.

But those texts on Fridays, those short little back and forths that never lasted longer than ten minutes, they were so precious to him. They were so important, because they peeked into what could’ve been another life for Stiles. Another timeline, where Scott hadn’t been bitten, where Stiles was allowed to be a normal kid, where he’d happened upon Derek Hale by accident.

One where maybe Derek hadn’t lost his family, where he was less guarded and more open. Where they could’ve become fast friends, maybe more. Where Stiles could’ve been happy.

There was no happiness living a life where every morning was waking up knowing it might be the last time he ever did. Where getting out of bed was becoming harder and harder when he knew defeating this week’s problem only meant next week’s was ready to strike.

He used to love being the research guy, but now he dreaded it. Because how many people would die before he found the solution? How many of his friends would be hurt before he figured out what the monster was? How to beat it? How to drive it away?

How many more people had to die because Scott was too compassionate? How many more fights would they have before Stiles said “Enough!”?

Derek’s texts on Fridays were his sanity. They were his happy place, his escape, his few minutes’ reprieve of a life he’d never asked for and couldn’t escape from. No matter how hard he tried or what he did, all roads led back here. To his father, to his best friend, to his first love. Everything led back here, and there was no escape.

Stiles would never, _ever_  escape.

* * *

**[Derek]**  
I saw a movie today.  
**[Derek]**  
It was pretty good, you’d like it.  
**[Derek]**  
New Spider-Man movie, you heard of it?

**[Stiles]**  
do i live under a rock?  
**[Stiles]**  
of course i’ve heard of it!  
**[Stiles]**  
i’m more surprised YOU have...

**[Derek]**  
I like Spider-man.  
**[Derek]**  
Not spiders, though. Those things can go die.

**[Stiles]**  
no one likes spiders dude  
**[Stiles]**  
they’re fucking creepy  
**[Stiles]**  
with their eight legs and trillion eyes and the blood-sucking and all that  
**[Stiles]**  
gross

**[Derek]**  
You’ll be happy to know there is no blood-sucking or trillion-eyed spiders in the movie.  
**[Derek]**  
You gonna go see it?

**[Stiles]**  
i’ll try and find time  
**[Stiles]**  
i’ll let you know  
**[Stiles]**  
hey sorry but i gotta cut this short  
**[Stiles]**  
i have a thing

**[Derek]**  
Sorry, didn’t mean to keep you.  
**[Derek]**  
Tell your dad I say hello.  
**[Derek]**  
Take care of yourself.

**[Stiles]**  
yup.

* * *

**[Derek]**  
I got laid.

**[Stiles]**  
congrats should i throw a party?

**[Derek]**  
Would be a little weird, considering I wouldn’t be there to enjoy it.

**[Stiles]**  
was it good?

**[Derek]**  
You know it’s bad form to talk about that.

**[Stiles]**  
you don’t talk about sex ever  
**[Stiles]**  
makes me wonder if you’re actually even having it.

**[Derek]**  
Why would I lie about sex?

**[Stiles]**  
why does anyone lie about anything?  
**[Stiles]**  
girl or guy?

**[Derek]**  
What are you implying?

**[Stiles]**  
please, don’t try me.  
**[Stiles]**  
i’ve seen the way you look at men.

**[Derek]**  
You’re pretty perceptive for a human without enhanced senses.

**[Stiles]**  
guy then. he any good?

**[Derek]**  
We’re not talking about this.

**[Stiles]**  
gonna go with no.  
**[Stiles]**  
sucks. why? too fragile?

**[Derek]**  
I guess we are talking about it  
**[Derek]**  
Whether I want to or not.

**[Stiles]**  
this is me what did you expect?

**[Derek]**  
He was too quiet.  
**[Derek]**  
I don’t know. He wasn’t what I wanted.

**[Stiles]**  
not your type?

**[Derek]**  
Exactly my type.  
**[Derek]**  
Just not who I wanted.  
**[Derek]**  
But I can’t have him.

**[Stiles]**  
why not?  
**[Stiles]**  
i’m sure you can have whoever you want.

**[Derek]**  
Not him.  
**[Derek]**  
I destroy everything I touch.  
**[Derek]**  
I won’t destroy him.  
**[Derek]**  
He means too much to me.

**[Stiles]**  
lucky guy  
**[Stiles]**  
i’m tired  
**[Stiles]**  
it’s been a long day  
**[Stiles]**  
night derek

**[Derek]**  
Take care of yourself.

**[Stiles]**  
yup.

* * *

**[Stiles]**  
i think i might drop out

**[Derek]**  
Don’t you dare drop out.

**[Stiles]**  
it’s all useless garbahe anyway  
**[Stiles]**  
garbage  
**[Stiles]**  
i’m wasting my very limited time on this planet and for what?  
**[Stiles]**  
to get a job where i sit behind a desk all day?  
**[Stiles]**  
that’s not me

**[Derek]**  
You might like sitting behind a desk.  
**[Derek]**  
Though you can always do law enforcement.  
**[Derek]**  
You like helping people.

**[Stiles]**  
used to  
**[Stiles]**  
don’t know anymore

**[Derek]**  
That doesn’t sound like you.  
**[Derek]**  
What’s going on?  
**[Derek]**  
What happened?

**[Stiles]**  
i’m just tired  
**[Stiles]**  
i don’t want to live life with regrets anymore  
**[Stiles]**  
i should go  
**[Stiles]**  
i have a thing

**[Derek]**  
You seem to have a lot of ‘things’ lately.

**[Stiles]**  
welcome to BH  
**[Stiles]**  
you should tell your dude you like him  
**[Stiles]**  
you know, just in case

**[Derek]**  
I can’t.

**[Stiles]**  
well then don’t be surprised when things go to shit for you.  
**[Stiles]**  
sorry  
**[Stiles]**  
uncalled for  
**[Stiles]**  
i gotta go

**[Derek]**  
Take care of yourself.

**[Stiles]**  
yup.

* * *

**[Derek]**  
You sound like you need a vacation.  
**[Derek]**  
You should come and visit me.  
**[Derek]**  
You know, just for a bit.  
**[Derek]**  
A week. Less than a week.  
**[Derek]**  
Just a little while.  
**[Derek]**  
I thought about what you said, too.  
**[Derek]**  
About telling that guy.  
**[Derek]**  
I want to.  
**[Derek]**  
But I’m not ready for that.  
**[Derek]**  
Because I know it’ll hurt him.  
**[Derek]**  
And I care about him too much.  
**[Derek]**  
But maybe one day.  
**[Derek]**  
Stiles?  
**[Derek]**  
Is your phone off?  
**[Derek]**  
Stiles, are you there?  
**[Derek]**  
Stiles, it’s been over three hours and you haven’t replied.  
**[Derek]**  
Stiles, it is now hour seven and you haven’t replied.  
**[Derek]**  
Stiles?  
**[Derek]**  
STILES!  
**[Derek]**  
FUCKIGN ANSWER ME!  
**[Derek]**  
STILES!

* * *

Stiles wasn’t even aware it was possible to be dreaming while unconscious, but apparently that was a thing because he awoke with a start from a dream he didn’t remember. It was all teeth and tearing flesh and blood and he was surprised he didn’t start screaming. As it was, he just jolted violently and sat bolt upright in bed, heartrate monitor going crazy beside him and his dad right there in seconds.

The room was spinning, everything hurt, and his lungs felt like they were on fire. He wanted to throw up, but he needed to inhale to do that, and he couldn’t get himself to pull in a breath. His dad was saying his name loudly, and there was a nurse beside him. It didn’t look like Melissa though, and she and his father forced him back down, telling him to calm down, to breathe, that he was safe.

It took a long time for his swimming vision to come back, but eventually the ceiling remained motionless like it was supposed to and he managed to exhale shakily, reaching up to rake one shaking hand through his sweat-damp hair. He had an IV taped to the back of his hand, and a weird pinch at his nose implied he had a tube there, too. Terrific.

The nurse went through a bunch of checks that he tried to follow but couldn’t, because his brain was still feeling sluggish. Eventually she said she’d go fetch one of the doctors on duty and left the room.

Once she was gone, his eyes found his father. “Do I still have all my limbs?”

“You lost a lot of blood,” his dad replied, looking like he’d aged years in seconds. He had one hand in Stiles’ hair, the other clutching at the same one Stiles had used to rake through the strands himself.

He hadn’t answered his question though.

“Dad, do I still have all my limbs?”

The panic had his heartrate monitor spiking again and the sheriff hastily replied.

“You’re fine. You’re all right, son. You’re in one piece, I promise.”

Stiles still did a mental inventory, wiggling his toes and being sure they were actually still there. Left leg worked. Right leg worked. Arms both accounted for, all his fingers. Well that was good, at least.

“You lost so much blood,” his dad whispered, looking like he was going to start crying any second now. “They didn’t think you were going to make it.”

Stiles just let out a small hum, then frowned slightly. “What day is it?”

“The seventh.”

“No, like, is it Thursday? Or Friday?”

“It’s Monday, why?”

His stomach dropped. “My phone. Where’s my phone?” He sat upright, his vision swimming again and nausea returning, but he forced it aside and checked the small table beside him for his phone. “Dad, where’s my phone? I need my phone!”

“You need to lie back down,” the sheriff ordered, one hand on his shoulder and pushing him down. Testament to how much blood he must’ve lost, he didn’t have the strength to fight back.

“Dad, I need my phone! I need it! I missed Friday, I need my phone!”

“Stiles, you need to calm down.”

“I missed Friday! Dad, please, you don’t understand, I need my phone!”

“Don’t worry about your phone, Stiles, you need to calm down!”

“Dad, I can’t, I—”

“Listen to your father, Stiles.”

That voice was like a bucket of cold water being dumped over his head and when Stiles whipped around towards the door, his vision was still swimming and it took an exceptionally long time for it to focus. When it finally did, he could accurately conclude that he hadn’t imagined the voice. He hadn’t hallucinated it, because the body it would’ve come from was standing in the doorway holding two cups of coffee.

Derek used one foot to pull the door shut as much as he was able to, then moved towards the bed and handed a coffee over to the sheriff before taking a seat in the empty chair on Stiles’ other side, holding the styrofoam cup in both hands and looking down into the dark liquid.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, because he didn’t know what else to say.

Derek shrugged one shoulder. “Just checking in,” he said, taking a sip of his drink and looking anywhere but at Stiles.

“‘Just checking in,’ my ass,” the sheriff muttered, groaning and getting to his feet. “I’m going to go find some real food to feed you. I’ve eaten this hospital food, it’s not going to do anything for your health.” The sheriff bent down to kiss the crown of his head, but Stiles barely even felt it, eyes locked on Derek. “I’ll be back. You two talk. Try not to get worked up, we don’t need you passing out.”

He walked around the bed, patted Derek’s shoulder once on his way to the door, then exited the room, shutting it firmly behind him.

The room was silent save for the machines beeping and the central air. Stiles wondered how many airborne diseases he was being subjected to by being in this hospital.

“You’re here,” he said, because one of them had to say _something_.

“Yeah,” Derek said quietly. “I texted. You didn’t reply. I called your dad and he told me what happened.”

“When was this?” Stiles asked, honestly unsure of the last time he’d been conscious.

“Saturday at four in the morning. You were admitted on Friday night. They didn’t think you were going to make it.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens when some crazy witches try and use you as a virgin sacrifice.” Stiles frowned. “Or a regular sacrifice, I suppose, since I’m not a virgin. I should find out if they’ve been dealt with.”

“They have,” Derek informed him. “I helped Scott with that.”

Stiles frowned. “But you didn’t want to do this anymore. You didn’t want to come back and be part of any of this anymore.”

“No,” Derek admitted quietly, still looking down into his coffee. “I didn’t. I didn’t want this anymore. I wanted to try and move on, to leave all of this behind me. Forget about Beacon Hills and all the pain it had caused me. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t really escape it. I couldn’t run away from everything.”

“Because of your family?” Stiles asked softly.

Derek was silent for a long moment. “I wish I could say yes,” he finally said, very softly. “I wish I could insist I couldn’t leave this behind me because of my family, but that would be a lie.” He glanced up at Stiles then. “The one thing I couldn’t leave behind was you.”

Stiles frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You’re the only person I ever texted. The only one I ever touched base with. The only one I wanted to keep tabs on. It was agony forcing myself to only speak to you once a week, but I was trying to convince myself I could let you go. That I could finally cut ties. I tried going cold turkey after I left, but I couldn’t. It was too hard, so my compromise was once a week. On Fridays, just for a few minutes, I could have you. And I kept insisting one day I’d be strong enough to cut you off, too. To _finally_  leave it all behind me. But I couldn’t. I tried so hard, and I just couldn’t.”

He tightened his grip on the cup, the styrofoam cracking a little before he loosened his hold, eyes on the liquid inside once more. “When I texted and you didn’t reply, I realized that I had lost everyone in my life. I had lost all those I hold dear. My parents, Laura, my pack. Hell, even Cora, who won’t speak to me anymore. I’d lost them all, but it wasn’t until I sent you a text and you didn’t reply that I realized I had one person left. One person I cared about more than anyone else, that I couldn’t bear to lose. So when I called your dad and he told me what happened, I knew I had to come back.”

He shook his head and looked back up at Stiles. “I don’t want this life, Stiles. I haven’t for a long time. But neither do you. And I know you don’t, but you’re staying anyway. And I can’t... I can’t lose you, Stiles. Not you. Because...”

He trailed off and Stiles raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. “Because...?” he prompted.

“Because I don’t want to ruin you, too,” Derek whispered, avoiding his eye. “Because the guy I’m so scared of destroying, of hurting, is you. It’s always been you. And I don’t want to do that to you, but I don’t want to lose you, either.”

Stiles stared at him, feeling like the room had just tilted sideways. “What?”

When Derek inhaled to speak again, Stiles waved one hand, forcing him back to silence.

“I heard you, it wasn’t that kind of what!” Stiles insisted, staring at him in awe. “The guy you told me about, the one you always... the one with... I mean, why didn’t you _say_  anything?”

“Because I break everything I touch,” Derek insisted. “And I didn’t want to break you.”

“I’m already broken,” Stiles whispered. “Derek, you _know_  that. I am already broken, so there is nothing you could ever do that would break me any further.” He reached out one hand, and waited.

Derek stared at it for a long while before finally reaching up and taking it, closing his fingers around Stiles’ and rubbing his thumb against his skin. He kissed the back of his hand, then flipped it over to kiss his palm, his lips warm and the feel of them on his skin doing things to Stiles’ insides.

“Will you stay?” Stiles asked quietly.

Derek glanced up at him again, tightening his grip on Stiles’ hand. “For you, I’d do anything.”

“Good,” Stiles said. “Because so would I.”

“I know you would.” Derek’s thumb rubbed gently back and forth once more. “It’s why I couldn’t let you go.”

“Because I’m so in love with you I’d listen to anything you said?” Stiles asked with a laugh.

“No,” Derek said with a smile. “Because you don’t want this life either, but unlike me, you still stayed. Because you care more about others than you do yourself. So I guess I’ll have to stick around to keep an eye on you. There’s no one else in the world I care about more than you. Figure that means you need a Werewolf bodyguard to keep you safe.”

“How about a Werewolf boyfriend?” Stiles asked, hoping he wasn’t crossing a line.

Derek just smiled, kissing the back of his hand again. “I think I can live with that.”

Stiles grinned, and when his father finally came back, Stiles made him handcuff Derek to his chair so that he couldn’t leave.

Just in case.

Derek promised he wasn’t going anywhere, and this time, Stiles believed him.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Spider-Man (c) Marvel
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).  
> (If it still exists by the time you read this lol)


End file.
